Hulk out
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Tamie was just a normal student at a college in Baltimore Maryland, until an accident leads to her becoming the Hulk. Now she's on the run trying to find a cure. Along the way she runs into David and the two form an unbreakable bond.
1. the accident

_**Dr. David Banner: physician; scientist. Searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter.**__** [Banner:] "Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." **__**The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he**__** is **__**dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him.**_

_**Tamie Scott: medical student. While on a field trip she is accidently exposed to gamma radiation that alters her body chemistry. And now whenever she gets angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. Tamie is believed to have been killed in the same accident that caused her to become the Hulk, and she must let the world think that she is dead, until she can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within her.**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I looked back fondly at my old home, my old college. I sighed, hefted my bag up higher on my shoulder, and walked away from the town. I'd lived all my life in Baltimore Maryland with my grandparents until they died two years ago, after that I was all by myself. I'd started college to earn my doctorate when I was 21, and now I'm 29. I'd almost finished college, and I'd almost gotten my doctorate. But a trip to a medical research facility had ended all my dreams…

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

"_This is going to be the best field trip yet," Marie my best friend stated, jumping up and down. We were currently heading towards the gamma radiation section of the research facility. _

"_All right everyone this room right here is our gamma radiation research room," The tour guide says, leading us into the room. _

"_Hi Helene, how are you today?" A man in a lab coat asked, walking over to us._

"_I'm fine, everyone this is Dr. James Mattson, he's the person in charge of the gamma research that we do here," Helene introduced. Suddenly the ground started to shake. I stumbled backwards into Marie, and we both fell to the floor. _

"_Earth quake," Someone shouted. I tried to climb off of Marie but the ground was shaking so much that I couldn't stand up. I could hear a hum coming from somewhere in the room. _

"_What is that?" I shouted._

"_It's the machine, it's turned itself on," Dr. Mattson replied. The ground continued to shake, but I manage to pull myself off of Marie. _

"_I've got to turn the machine off," Dr. Mattson shouted, moving towards the machine. _

_ Suddenly a shelf tipped forward, and I had to dive to the side to keep from being smashed. I looked back to see Marie lying unconscious on the ground. It looked like some equipment had fallen on her. Dust was falling from the ceiling, and suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell, and landed on top of Marie._

"_Marie!" I shouted, running over to her. Everyone else had run out of the room, well except for Dr. Mattson who was still trying to turn off the machine. The ground continued to shake underneath me as I tried to lift the piece of the ceiling off of Marie. _

"_Come on we have to get out of here, I can't get the machine to turn off, a piece of the ceiling fell on it and damaged it," Dr. Mattson exclaimed, grabbing my arm._

"_I'm not leaving Marie, she's my best friend," I replied, pulling away from him and once again trying to lift the piece of ceiling off Marie. _

_ Dr. Mattson moved to the other side of Marie, and tried to help me lift it. I felt a sting in my hands as the piece of ceiling cut into my palms. Suddenly I heard a loud creak, and I looked up just in time to see the ceiling falling down on us…_

_ I woke up later that day sitting on a log in a forest just outside town. My shirt was completely ripped, and hung over my shoulders; barely cover my chest. My pants were torn but not as badly as my shirt, I wasn't wearing any shoes, and my long red hair was tangled. I later found out that both Marie and Dr. Mattson had died from their injuries. But the thing that shocked me the most was that the Hulk had been seen carrying them out of the building. I'd followed the Hulk story closely, and I was defiantly surprised to learn that a man turned into the Hulk._

_ But the weirdest part about it was that the people who saw the Hulk said that it was a girl Hulk. Another thing that surprised me was that everyone thought I was dead. I'd gone back to my dorm room that day, and ran into my friend Eric. He'd explained the whole thing to me, and he was the first one to suggest that just like 'John Doe' I was now able to turn into as he called it 'a she Hulk'. He helped me get my things packed, and then he'd drove me out of town._

"_I hope to see you again someday," Eric stated, smiling at me._

"_Well after I find a cure for this thing I'll come back," I replied, smiling back. We hugged, then Eric got in his car and drove back into town…_

I sighed once again, and continued on down the road. I had no doubt that Jack McGee a reporter from the _National Register _would be coming to town seeing as there'd been a Hulk sighting. Man would he be in for a surprise. I walked down the dusty road heading away from town. It looked like I was the only one out here. I remember Eric showing me the news broad cast on the incident at the medical research facility. They'd shown Dr. Mattson's, Marie's, and my pictures. Someone had managed to take a picture of the 'she hulk' carrying Dr. Mattson's and Marie's bodies out of the building. I shook my head, and picked up my pace…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Several days' later {Virginia state line}**_

I finished off my sandwich, then closed my bag and pulled it back onto my shoulder. I stood up and started walking once again. I'd been walking for several days now, only stopping to rest, eat, and use the bathroom. I'd walked all night to get into the next town, and I'd just arrived a few minutes ago. I was walking down the street when I heard someone yelling. I turned to see three men standing in an alley

"Look I don't have any money," One of the men said. One of the other men grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey leave him alone," I shouted, walking towards them.

"Stay out of this lady or you're gonna get hurt," One of the men said, waving a knife at me.

"Oh please," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I grabbed the man's arm, and bent it backwards causing him to drop the knife. I made a quick jab at his arm, hitting the pressure point. I let go of his arm, and he stumbled back away from me.

"What did you do to my arm?" He asked, holding his arm.

"I just hit a pressure point you'll be fine in an hour or two," I replied.

"Now do you want to be next?" I asked, turning to the man holding the other guy by his collar. The man shook his head and let go of him. The two of them ran off, and I smiled.

"Uh thanks," The man said. I looked at him. I've seen him before, but from where?

"It was nothing, I'm Tamie by the way," I replied, holding my hand.

"David," He said, shaking my hand.

"It's funny I feel like I've seen you before," I exclaimed, looking his face over.

"Uh well," He stuttered. Suddenly I realized where I'd seen him from. He was the scientist that was killed by the Hulk, or well supposedly killed by the Hulk.

"You're, you're David Banner," I stated.

"Ah well,"

"But you're supposed to be dead," I said, cutting him off.

"I can explain, but why don't we head back to my apartment before we get mugged again," David suggested. I nodded my head, and followed him back to his apartment where he explained about being able to turn into the Hulk.

"So you're 'John Doe'?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded his head.

"Wow," I muttered.

"You know I feel like I've seen you somewhere before too," David exclaimed, sitting forward to get a better look at me.

"Have you watched the news recently?" I asked.

"Yeah I… wait you're Tamie Scott the girl who 'died' during that earth quake in Maryland," David stated. I nodded my head.

"But why did you leave?" He asked.

"Well I remember trying to get my friend Marie out from under a piece of ceiling, and then the whole ceiling collapsed on top of us. I woke up later that day in the forest just outside of town, my clothes almost completely shredded, and when I went back to my dorm my friend Eric showed me the news. And ah well uh," I started.

"I remember seeing a picture of the Hulk carrying the two people out of the building but it couldn't have been the Hulk since I was here when it happened," David added.

"Well my friend Eric said that people thought it was a girl Hulk," I told him, looking down at my hands.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" David asked. I nodded my head.

"I was on a class field trip, and we had just gotten to the gamma research room when the earth quake hit. Dr. Mattson said the machine had turned on and that it'd been damaged, and he couldn't get it to turn off," I explained.

"And you were exposed to a lot of gamma radiation," David stated.

"And now there's two Hulks," I muttered, giving David a smile.

"Well you're welcome to stay here for a while if you want, I know what it's like to have to leave home because of the Hulk," David offered. I smiled.

"Thanks, I could go for a nap seeing as I walked all night to get to town," I replied.

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket," He said, getting up and walking out of the room. He came back a moment later with a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks again," I said, taking the blanket and pillow.

"Hey it's the least I could do after you helped me back in the alley," David replied. I laid down on the couch, and drifted off to sleep…


	2. Danger

_**The next day {David's P.O.V.}**_

Today was my second day working here at the hospital, and the only thing I could think about was the woman lying on the couch back in my apartment. I still couldn't get over the fact that there's now two Hulks'.

"Earth to David," Sam one of the nurses said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I said could you take this down to room 103?" She asked, holding out a bag of clothes.

"Yes I can," I replied, taking the clothes.

"Thank you," she said, walking away. I walked up the stairs to room 103, and entered the room. I saw a man with short black hair standing over the bed of a patient. The man looked up at me as I walked in.

"Oh sorry, I just came to bring him his clothes," I said, holding the clothes up.

"Just leave them on the bed," The man said. I nodded and sat the clothes on the bed. I looked at the patient lying on the bed. He was in his late 30's, and he had short blond hair. I nodded at the man standing by the patient's bed, and then left…

_**Several minutes later**_

I was just finishing up cleaning the hallway on the second floor when a code blue was announced. I watched as a patient was wheel out of his room on a gurney and down the hallway. He was wheeled past me, and I noticed that it was the same man from earlier that I'd seen lying on the bed in room 103. I watched as he was wheeled down the hallway, and around the corner. I sighed, and went back to my cleaning…

_**Unknown P.O.V.**_

"Is it done?" I asked, looking up at the man standing in front of me.

"Yeah it's done," He replied.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked.

"Well there was this janitor who dropped off Tom's clothes but that was it," He said. I frowned.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"David Berne's," He answered.

"This could be a problem, if the police find out that you were there they'd link you to me," I stated, sitting forward

"Do you want me to get rid of this guy?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Better safe than sorry," I muttered…

_**Tamie's P.O.V.**_

I yawned and sat up. I got up off the couch, and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. As I closed the door I noticed a note taped to the door. I pulled it off the fridge and read it.

_Tamie went to work I'll be back at 7._

I put the note on the counter, and went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 6:50 pm. Hm David's probably on his way back now. I watched the news looking for anything to do with what happened back home, but I didn't see anything. Suddenly the door opened, and David walked in.

"Good afternoon," I exclaimed, looking over at him.

"Well look who's awake," David replied, smirking at me. I smiled.

"What I was tired," I defended. He smiled.

"Okay, so how does pizza sound?" David asked.

"Sounds great," I said.

"So how was your nap?" He asked, walking into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"It was great, so where do you work?" I asked.

"At a hospital, I'm a janitor," He replied. He put the phone up to his ear, and I could hear him ordering a pizza. While we waited for our pizza to arrive we played a game of chess, which I won.

"I admit defeat you're too good," David said.

"Thank you my grandpa taught me," I said, smiling.

"He taught you well then," David said, putting the chess board away.

"Yeah he did," I replied, smiling sadly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat and walking to the door. I opened the door to see a man with short black hair standing in front of me. He had a pizza box in his hand.

"I have a pizza for a David Berne's," He said.

"Yup that's us," I replied. He smiled, and handed me the pizza.

"Just give me a second to get the money," I said, setting the pizza down on the end table near the door. I grabbed my wallet out of my bag, and pulled out a five.

"Uh how much again?" I asked.

"7.50," he answered. I looked at my wallet.

"Hey David do you have $ 2.50?" I asked, looking towards the kitchen.

"Yes I do," David said, walking into the living room. He stopped when he saw the man standing in the door way.

"Hey you were at the hospital earlier," David stated. Suddenly I had a bad feeling, and as it turns out I was right. The man pulled out a gun with a silencer on it and pointed it at David.

"Oh come on seriously," I grumbled.

"Sorry buddy but I can't take a chance on you being able to identify me," The man stated.

"And why not I mean it's not like you killed anyone," I exclaimed. The man frowned, and glared at me.

"There was a code blue earlier at the hospital, the man died, and you were with him before it happened," David said, a look of realization coming across his face. The man scowled.

"Like I said I can't take a chance on you telling the police that I was there, now move," He said, motioning us to the door with one hand.

I started walking towards the door, but when I got close to the man I elbowed him in the gut, and made a grab for the gun. Suddenly the gun went off, and I felt pain spread through my shoulder. I looked down to see blood pouring down my shoulder. I let go of the gun, and stumbled back onto the floor.

"Tamie," David exclaimed, rushing over to me. He put his hands over the wound on my shoulder and applied pressure.

"Come on lets go," The man said, grabbing David by the shoulder and yanking him away.

"She'll die if she doesn't get medical attention," David stated.

"Well that was going to happen either way, now move," He said, shoving David out the door. I felt anger boil deep inside me, and the pain in my shoulder only made me angrier. Suddenly I felt the transformation into the Hulk take over, and my vision went black.

_**David's P.O.V.**_

The man led me out of the apartment building, and to his car. He opened the back seat door, and I sat down. He closed the door, and climbed into the driver's side. Just as he was about to pull away from the curb a giant green person ripped the door off of the car. The person grabbed the man, and tossed him across the street onto a pile of trash. The green person looked almost like the Hulk that had been described to me. The only difference was that it was a woman. The 'she Hulk's' shirt was partially ripped around her arms, and her sides, while her pants had rips going up the sides.

She ripped the backseat door off its hinges, then pulled me out of the car. She set me down on the ground, and I could hear sirens off in the distance. I looked over to were the 'she hulk' had tossed the man but he was gone. When I looked back to where the 'she hulk' had been I saw that she was now running down the street…


	3. trouble

_**Tamie's P.O.V.**_

I groaned and opened my eyes to see that I was sitting in an alley. My shirt and pants were ripped, and I wasn't wearing any shoes. My arm stung, and I looked down at it to see that the gunshot wound I had was almost completely healed. Wow, that's amazing! I sighed, and stood up. Better find my way back to David's apartment. I walked out of the alley, and started down the street. After walking for a few minutes I finally got to David's apartment. There was a car sitting in front of the building with the driver's side door, and one of the back doors ripped off. Oh I have a bad feeling about this. I raced into the apartment building, and up to David's apartment. The door was closed, and locked so I had to knock.

"I said that's all I was going to say about it now would you… Tamie you're okay," David exclaimed when he saw me.

"Yeah, and apparently my shoulder is almost completely healed. Ah so tell me what happened after I uh… hulked out?" I asked.

"Ah come in and sit down, and let me take a look at your shoulder while I tell you what happened," David suggested. I nodded my head, and walked in and sat down on the couch. David looked at my shoulder while he explained what happened.

"After you or the hulk ran off the police arrived, and they questioned me. I told them what happened, leaving out the part about you being shot of course. Then they left, they'll be sending someone over to pick up that guys car tomorrow," David explained, putting a bandage over the almost healed wound on my shoulder.

"Wow I really ripped the doors off?" I asked. David nodded.

"I got to say it's weird being the one rescued by a hulk," David stated. I smiled.

"I bet, well I'm gonna go change," I replied, standing up, grabbing some clothes, and walking into the bathroom.

"You know now that my Hulk has been seen McGee's probably going to show up thinking that it's you," I said from the bathroom.

"Yeah I thought about that," David said.

"Do you think we should leave or stay here?" I asked, walking out into the living room in my new clothes.

"Well why don't we get some sleep and well leave tomorrow," David answered. I nodded my head, and sat down on the couch.

_**McGee's P.O.V. **_

I was in Baltimore checking up on the spotting of the Hulk. There was just one weird thing, everyone kept saying the Hulk was a girl. I sighed. This was a waste of time. Suddenly the phone on the night stand in my hotel room rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Jack we've got a report of a Hulk sighting in Virginia," My boss said.

"All right I'll drive down there tonight," I replied.

"Okay," My boss said, hanging up. I sighed, mine as well pack up now and get going…

_**Tamie's P.O.V. {The next morning}**_

I yawned and sat up. I jumped up off the couch, and grabbed some clothes. I walked into the bathroom, and started the shower. I undressed, and stepped into the shower. When I was done I pulled my hair up into my towel to dry off, and I quickly got changed. I brushed my teeth, then put my towel away. I grabbed my hair brush and started brushing my hair. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost ten. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked out the peep hole to see that it wasn't the man from yesterday so I opened the door.

"Ah hello I'm Jack McGee from the _National register_, I was told that a Mr. Berne's was living here and that he might have information on the Hulk," McGee said. I couldn't believe it, he was here already!

"Uh sorry I think you have the wrong apartment, it's just me here," I replied.

"Oh sorry if I woke you," McGee said, frowning.

"No problem I was already awake," I stated, giving him a smile. I closed the door, and sighed with relief. That was a close one. I ran over to David's room, and over to his bed.

"David wake up," I said, shaking his shoulders.

"Ah what time is it?" He asked, looking up at me.

"It's almost ten, but we have to go now, McGee just showed up at the door," I stated. That got him up. Within seconds he was up running around the room getting his things.

"I'll be out in the living room," I said. Within ten minutes David was dressed and ready to go.

"I think we should use the fire escape, McGee could still be somewhere in the building," I exclaimed when I saw David heading for the door.

"Good idea," David replied, moving over to the window that lead to the fire escape.

"Well I'm known for my good ideas," I said, smirking. I followed him out onto the fire escape, and we both climbed down. Once we were on the ground we started running to put distance between us and McGee. I looked back once at the apartment to see McGee staring out the window at me. Ah crap.

"Pick up the pace a bit David McGee just saw us," I exclaimed, moving a little faster. McGee disappeared from window a second later. We turned a corner, and something smashed into my head…

_**Sometime later**_

I groaned, and tried to sit up, but I found my arms and legs tied together. I looked down to see chains holding my hands and feet together, there was also a piece of tape covering my mouth. My head was pounding, and I could feel something sticky along the side of my face. I looked over when I heard a groan. I saw David lying next to me with chains around his wrists and ankles. I also noticed that we were lying right next to a lake. I heard a car door shut, and I looked over to see the man from the other day and another man walking towards us.

"Well it seems they're awake," The man I recognize stated. David looked over at me, then over at the two men.

"Just get this over with I want to forget about this whole mess," The one I didn't recognize replied. The man moved forward, and using his foot he rolled David into the water. He was about to do the same to me, when we heard the sound of police cars coming towards us.

"Damn," One of them muttered.

"Get rid of her," The other said.

The man I recognized rolled me into the water, and I struggled against the chains. I could see David just below me doing just the same. He looked up at me, and I could see a greenish glow to his eyes. Suddenly his shirt, pants, and boots started to rip as his muscles grew larger. His skin turned green, and so did his hair. Then suddenly I wasn't staring at David anymore, I was staring at the Hulk. He broke his chains, then started swimming towards me.

He grabbed a hold of me, and pulled me up to the surface. I gasped for air as the Hulk carried me onto land. I could see a car driving away, but I could also see police cars heading right for the car. I could also see another car sitting several feet away from the lake. Suddenly McGee got out of the car. Oh great. He looked at the Hulk, then down at me. The Hulk walked over to McGee, and seemed to be inspecting him. McGee seemed to almost shake as the Hulk inspected him. Then the Hulk grunted, and held me out to McGee. McGee reached out, and took ahold of me. The Hulk quickly broke the chains around my arms and legs, then ran off.

"Wait don't go," I shouted after ripping the tape off my face. I wiggled out of McGee's grasp, and was about to run after him when McGee grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"He's dangerous, you shouldn't chase after him, he could hurt you," McGee stated. I glared at him.

"He just saved me from drowning I don't think he's gonna hurt me," I replied, yanking my arm away.

I quickly grabbed mine and David's bags, which had been tossed onto the ground, then raced after the Hulk. I could hear someone running behind me, and I looked back to see that it was McGee. I picked up my pace trying to lose McGee. I raced down a dirt path heading towards a forest. I raced into the forest, trying hard to find the hulk while also trying to lose McGee. Finally after several minutes I couldn't hear McGee following behind me. I sighed, and slowed down. After several more minutes of walking I came to a clearing were I found the Hulk sitting on a log.

"Thank god I found you," I exclaimed, rushing over to him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. He looked tired, and then suddenly he seemed to glow green. His muscles shrank, and his skin went back to its normal color. Then I was looking at David. He put his hand to his head, then looked up at me.

"Here's your bag," I exclaimed, holding out his bag. He smiled.

"Thanks," He replied, taking the bag. I looked away as he quickly changed.

"We should keep walking through the forest when I was trying to find you I could hear McGee behind me. I think I lost him but I don't know for how long," I explained, once David was done changing. He nodded his head, picked up his bag, and then we continued to walk through the forest…

_**McGee's P.O.V.**_

"Yes I know it seems like a wild goose chase, but I saw them run into the forest… I know I can find them… how big can the place be anyway… oh, if I don't find them within a few days I'll come back… All right thanks," I said, hanging up the pay phone. I sighed, and picked up my bag. Time to go camping. Where ever you are John Doe I will find you…


	4. On the run

**Tamie's P.O.V. {Three days later}**

I stoked the fire with the stick I'd found lying on the ground near our tents. This was our third camp site since we'd started walking through the forest. I didn't think the forest was this big.

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think we're near the Appalachian Mountains," David replied.

"Cool," I mumbled. The sun had just set, and we'd just finished dinner.

"I think I'll turn in early," David said, standing up.

"All right night, see ya in the morning," I replied. He nodded his head, and went into his tent. I sighed, and laid back to look at the stars. I could see the big dipper, and the little dipper. I smiled thinking about how grandpa used to love star gazing. He'd shown me every single constellation there was. I fell asleep laying there looking up at the stars…

"Come on Tamie time to get up we got to keep moving," David exclaimed, shaking my shoulders. I groaned.

"Ugh five more minutes," I grumbled, rolling over. I heard David chuckle.

"I'll pack up the tents, but when I'm finished I'm coming back to wake you up," He shouted, walking away. I smiled, and tried to drift off back to sleep but before I knew it David was trying wake me up again. I groaned.

"All right I'm up, I'm up," I said, sitting up. I changed quickly, then the two of us headed out. We'd been walking for what felt like hours when my stomach growled. We stopped to eat the last two candy bars that I'd had stashed in my bag, then we continued walking. As we continued to walk the ground sloped upward. As we walked up the mountain it got colder, and the wind seemed to pick up a bit.

"Hold on a second, I want to get my jacket out of my bag," I exclaimed, pulling my jacket out of my bag and putting it on. After that we continued to walk on until the sun was getting ready to set. We quickly set up our tents, and built a fire.

"Why didn't you sleep in your tent last night?" David asked.

"I fell asleep looking at the stars," I replied. He chuckled.

"That's one of the best parts about being out here in the wilderness you can sleep under the stars if you want to," I said, smiling.

"I'm guessing you used to do that a lot as a kid," David guessed. I nodded my head.

"Yeah my dad, before he died, helped my grandpa build this tree house in our back yard, and it had this ski light so that when I would sleep out there I could see the stars. Grandpa was really into astronomy and all that stuff. He taught me a lot of things, mostly having to do with the stars," I explained.

"What happened to him?" David asked.

"Him and grandma died in a car accident two years ago," I answered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," David exclaimed.

"No it's okay, it's been nice talking about him," I said, smiling over at David. He smiled. The sky was so clear tonight that I could see almost all the constellations…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"_That one's __Delphinus the Dolphin," Grandpa stated, pointing up at the constellation. I smiled. Grandpa and I were lying on the floor of the tree house that he and dad had built when I was five._

"_What's that one?" I asked, pointing at one of the constellations._

"_That one right there is Equuleus the little horse," He replied._

"_The constellations are so pretty," I exclaimed. Grandpa smiled down at me._

"_Yes they are my little dove, yes they are," He said, kissing the top of my head._

"_I love you grandpa," I stated, giving him a hug._

"_I love you to," He said, hugging me back. I fell asleep that night lying in the tree house with my arm wrapped around grandpa…_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**The next morning**_

I opened my eyes to see that the sun had just risen. I yawned, and sat up. The fire had gone out sometime last night, so I put some fire wood in the fire pit we'd made, and lit a match. I sat close to the fire trying to keep warm. It had gotten cold last night, and at some point David must have brought me a blanket. I sighed, and warmed my hands around the fire. A cold breeze blew through the camp site, and despite the fire and the blanket I shivered. Man it got really cold all of a sudden.

"Morning," David exclaimed, walking over to me.

"Morning, man it got cold last night," I replied, pulling the blanket tighter over myself. David nodded his head in understanding.

"You know we've put a lot of distance between us and McGee do you think we could take this day off, and just stay here at this camp today?" I asked, shivering. David chuckled.

"Yeah sure," He replied, sitting down next to me. I sighed. I looked up at the sky to see that dark clouds were moving towards us.

"I hope it doesn't rain," I muttered. David looked up at the sky.

"If it gets cold enough, which I'm sure it will, it could snow," David stated.

"Uh that's all we need, I mean don't get me wrong I love the snow, but we're not exactly dressed for snow," I replied, looking down at my clothes. David nodded his head. Suddenly something cold and wet dripped on my face, and then suddenly it started pouring, and we had to run to the tents. By the time I got to my tent I was drenched. Ugh of course. I groaned and flopped down onto the floor of my tent. I couldn't help but remember the time it started raining while me and grandpa where in the tree house. We had to stay there for over two hours playing chess until the rain let up. I smiled as the memory flooded my mind…

"_Come on Grandpa it's your turn," I stated, smiling over at Grandpa._

"_Give me a second I'm thinking," He replied. He thought for a moment, then moved his knight towards my queen. I moved my queen passed his knight, and put his king in check._

"_Check," I said, smiling. Grandpa frowned._

"_Hm," He mumbled. He moved his king one space away, and I moved my knight blocking his king._

"_Check mate," I exclaimed, raising my hands in the air in victory. Grandpa smiled, and chuckled._

"_Well you finally beat me, well done my little dove," He said, patting me on my back. I looked out the window of the tree house._

"_Hey grandpa the rain's stopped," I exclaimed, pointing to the window._

"_Well then let's go inside, and tell grandma about your accomplishment," Grandpa suggested. I smiled, and nodded my head…_


	5. She Hulk

**McGee's P.O.V.**

I was currently walking up hill, hoping to catch up to John, and that woman. But so far I wasn't having any luck. I'd found three of their camp sites, and I wasn't sure how far behind them I was. I continued to walk even though it seemed to get colder the longer I walked. This time when I caught up to them I wasn't going to let them get away. I still couldn't believe that that woman fooled me so easily. I groaned as I thought back to when I'd knocked on Mr. Berne's door…

_ I walked into the apartment building where the Hulk was seen coming out of. I walked to the room of the owner, and she directed me to room 112 where a Mr. Berne's was living. I walked up a set of stairs and started looking for room 112. When I found it I quickly knocked on the door. A woman with long red hair, and green eyes around the age of 29 opened the door. _

"_Ah hello I'm Jack McGee from the National register, I was told that a Mr. Berne's was living here and that he might have information on the Hulk," I stated. The woman stood there for a second as if she was in shock._

"_Uh sorry I think you have the wrong apartment, it's just me here," She replied._

"_Oh sorry if I woke you," I said, frowning. I could have sworn the lady said room 112._

"_No problem I was already awake," She stated, smiling. She closed the door, and I walked back down to the owner's room. _

"_Are you sure it's room 112?" I asked the lady._

"_Yes I'm positive," She replied_

"_But a woman answered the door, and said she was the only one living there," I replied. The woman frowned._

"_All right follow me, I have a key to the apartment, we'll get this mess straightened out," She stated, walking towards the stairs. _

_ I followed her up the stairs, and back to room 112. When we walked in there was no-one around. I walked into the only room to find that it was empty. I walked back out into the kitchen, and looked out the window. I could see a red haired woman running down the street with a man that matched John's description. The woman turned her head and looked at me. I scowled. She said something to John, and the two of them started running faster. Damn it…_

I looked up realizing that I'd been walking without paying attention to where I was going. I stopped and looked around me. I was standing in a small clearing. I could see what looked like a used fire pit. I walked over to it, and held my hand out over it. It was just barely warm. I looked up to see that the sun was just about to set. Better make camp; they'll be doing the same thing right about now. I set up my tent, then started looking for fire wood. When I was done I lit a fire…

_"Mr. McGee! Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," David Banner states. I was about to respond when we heard a shout from the building behind us._

"_David!" The both of turn just as the lab exploded._

_ Then suddenly I was standing in a desert all by myself. Suddenly I saw two figures running towards me. As they got closer I could make out the woman I'd seen with John, and the Hulk. The woman looked terrified, and she looked back for a second at the Hulk. I started running towards them. The woman ran past me, and stopped. _

"_What is that thing?" She asked, stumbling and falling on the ground behind me. I shook my head. The hulk growled, and moved closer to me. I took a step back as the Hulk moved closer._

"_What does he want?" The woman asked._

"_I'm not sure," I exclaimed, looking back at her._

_ She was still lying on the ground, but she was staring at the Hulk in horror. The Hulk growled, and I looked back at him. Suddenly he seemed to shrink back to a normal sizes. When he was done shrinking a man was standing in front of me. But I couldn't tell who. His face was dark, like when people want to remain anonymous on TV interviews. _

"_Why Mr. McGee, why can't you just leave me alone?" The man asked._

"_Because the Hulk killed two people," I replied._

"_The Hulk didn't kill anyone. Do you have any idea what my life has been like since you started chasing me?" John asked._

"_I saw the Hulk walking out of the lab with Elaina in his arms. He caused the explosion that killed her and David," I answered._

"_No he tried to save them, why can't you believe that, is it because of how the hulk looks, obviously he has to be a killer because he's a giant green man," John shouted, taking a step towards me. _

"_It has nothing to do with what the Hulk looks like," I stated._

"_Yeah sure it doesn't, you have no idea what it's like to live with the Hulk. I can't stay in one place long enough to find a cure because you won't leave me alone," John shouted. He was shaking, and I could see that his hands where turning green._

"_Mr. McGee is that true, have you been blaming him for a murder he didn't do?" The woman asked, standing up and walking in front of me._

"_The Hulk killed them I saw him coming out of the lab," I stated._

"_That doesn't mean he started the fire in the lab, it just means that he was there. Just like you were, the only difference is that he tried to help them," She said, frowning at me. _

"_What could I have done?" I asked, scowling._

"_Not blame me for what happened," John replied. I looked over at him just as he changed into the Hulk. The Hulk growled at me, and started moving towards me. He reached out, and picked me up off of the ground._

"_Let go of me," I exclaimed, pulling at his hand. He growled, and tossed me and the last thing I saw was the ground coming towards me…_

I shot up, and looked around me. I sighed, it was all a dream. I rested my head in my hand, and groaned. I looked outside my tent to see that the sun was rising. Better get going. I changed, then took down my tent. I set out through the forest hoping to catch up with John and that woman. But I couldn't help but think about that dream. Were they right about the Hulk? Was I just blaming him because he looks scary? I shook my head, no there's no way. I groaned, and picked up my pace. I grabbed my water bottle, and drank the last of the water. I'll have to find a stream to refill it.

Finally I reached a stream, where I could refill my water bottle. Just as I was bending down to fill my bottle a noise caught my attention. I looked to my left to see that woman walking out of the trees with two empty water bottles in her hand. She got one look at me, and ran. I dashed after her, determined not to lose her this time. I raced through the forest trying to catch up. Suddenly I heard a scream. I raced towards the sound to see the woman lying on the ground with her foot caught in a bear trap. She looked up at me, and her eyes looked different. They'd turned a lighter shade of green then they normally where. I could see a trail of tears on her cheeks.

"Stay away," She growled.

"I can help if you let me," I replied, moving closer.

"I said stay away," she shouted. She bent over in pain, and I took a step closer to her. Her skin started to glow green, and I couldn't help but be reminded of the time John Doe turned into the hulk right in front of me. I took a step back, and watched as the woman turned in a Hulk.

"There are two of them," I muttered in surprise.

But how can there be two Hulks? This doesn't make any sense. The 'she Hulk' ripped the bear trap in half, and stood up. She growled at me, then ran off. I was so in shock that I just stood there. I shook my head. I have to follow her maybe she'll lead me to John. I tried to follow her, but she had too much of a head start on me. I groaned, and walked back to the stream. I picked up my water bottle, and filled it up. I looked over to where that woman had dropped her two water bottles. I sighed, picked them up, and quickly filled them with water. I put the three water bottles in my bag, and continued to walk…


	6. Lighting only strikes twice

_**Tamie's P.O.V. {Earlier that day}**_

I was sitting on a log near the fire, trying to warm my hands. The rain had somehow managed to seep into part of my tent while I was sleeping, and I'd spent the whole night with my hands lying in freezing water.

"How are your hands?" David asked, walking over to me.

"They're fine now that I've warmed them around the fire," I replied. David smiled, and sat down. He pulled out his water bottle which was almost empty. He finished off the last of his water.

"Tamie how are you on water?" David asked, looking over at me. I grabbed my water bottle, and looked at it.

"I'm out," I replied, frowning.

"Figures," David mumbled.

"Well I did see a stream a little ways back, I'll go refill our bottles," I said.

"Why don't I do that?" David said.

"Well what if McGee's by the stream, he'll recognize you the moment he sees you," I replied, grabbing his water bottle.

"Okay then you get the water," David said, smiling.

I laughed, and walked away heading towards the stream. But when I got to the stream I saw someone bent down near the water. The man turned to look at me, and I saw that it was McGee. Oh why did I have to say that he could have been at the stream, I totally just jinxed myself?! I could tell that he'd seen me so I did the only thing I could think of. I dropped the water bottles and ran. I could hear him behind me, but I just kept on running.

I was so focused on running that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I felt something snap around my ankle, and pain went shooting up my leg. I screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. I looked down to see a bear trap around my ankle. Ah damn thing! I could hear someone approaching me. I looked up to see that it was McGee.

"Stay away," I growled. I could feel myself changing, and I didn't want to accidently hurt him when I changed. My body started to shake and I held in a scream that was trying to force its way up my throat.

"I can help you if you let me," He replied, moving closer.

"I said stay away," I shouted, bending over in pain. I could feel the transformation taking over, and I was losing control of myself. My hands had started to turn green, and I could feel my muscles expanding. I heard the faint sound of my shirt tearing slightly as my muscles grew. Then suddenly everything went black…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

…I groaned, and looked up to see that I was sitting on a log not far from our camp site. I looked down at the leg I'd gotten caught in a bear trap, and saw that it was almost completely healed. I jumped up off the log, and raced back to the camp site. When I raced into the small clearing David looked at me for a second, looked back at what he was doing, then did a double take.

"What happened?" He asked, running over to me.

"A certain report was by the stream when I went to get water, and as I was running away from him I got my foot caught in a bear trap, oh yeah and I lost our water bottles," I replied, grabbing my bag. I pulled out a new pair of clothes, went into my tent and quickly changed.

"You know we have to get moving again now don't you?" David asked.

"Yeah I know," I said, walking out of the tent. I helped David pack up the tents, then the two of us started walking again.

"Man this sucks why can't he just leave us alone. It's not like we ever did anything to him," I grumbled.

"I know what you mean," David said. We walked straight through the rest of the day, and finally decided to set up camp just after the sun set.

"Hopefully he'll take a break to sleep," I said, as I finished putting my tent up. David nodded his head.

"I think I'll turn in early tonight," I exclaimed.

"All right night," David replied. I crawled into my tent, and laid down. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep…

…A loud clap of thunder woke me up the next morning. I groaned, and looked out my tent. The sky was covered in dark clouds, and the wind was blowing relentlessly. I could see David trying in vain to get a fire started.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere today, it looks like it's gonna rain," I exclaimed, walking over to him.

"Yeah no kidding," David replied.

"Let's just hope our reporter friend decides the same thing," I stated. David smirked, and went back to trying to get the fire started. I heard another clap of thunder, this time it was closer. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree to my left, and the tree toppled over on top of me…

_**David's P.O.V. {Earlier}**_

"Okay then you get the water," I replied, smiling.

I watched as she walked off. I hope she doesn't run into McGee. I sighed. I hate bringing her into my battle with McGee, but it seems that she's not going to let me go at this alone. And besides I am kind of glad for the company. I thought back on how she'd told me about the night her and her grandma baked cookies for Santa when she was 8. She said they'd made snowman shaped cookies, and she said that night it'd snowed. I couldn't help but smile. Ever since I'd meet Tamie I hadn't felt lonely at all.

She understands what it's like to have to deal with turning into a green giant when she's angry, and she tells some of the funniest stories I've ever heard. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone behind me. I looked back to see that it was Tamie, so I looked back down at the fire, then I did a double take. I looked back at Tamie to see that her clothes were torn, she wasn't wearing any shoes, and there was a giant red circle around her ankle.

"What happened?" I asked, running over to her.

"A certain report was by the stream when I went to get water, and as I was running away from him I got my foot caught in a bear trap, oh yeah and I lost our water bottles," She replied, grabbing her bag.

"You know we have to get moving again now don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah I know," She said, walking out of the tent now dressed in a new pair of clothes.

"Man this sucks why can't he just leave us alone. It's not like we ever did anything to him," She grumbled.

"I know what you mean," I said. We walked straight through the rest of the day, and just as the sun was about to set we set up camp.

"Hopefully he'll take a break to sleep," Tamie said, finishing putting up her tent. I nodded my head.

"I think I'll turn in early tonight," She exclaimed.

"All right night," I replied…

I sat up at the sound of a loud clap of thunder. I could hear Tamie groan from inside her tent, and a second later her head poked out of her tent. I started trying to get the fire going as the wind picked up.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere today, it looks like it's gonna rain," She exclaimed, walking over to me.

"Yeah no kidding," I replied.

"Let's just hope our reporter friend decides the same thing," She stated. I smirked, and went back to trying to get the fire started. I could hear another clap of thunder, but it was closer this time. I watched in horror as a bolt of lightning hit a tree to Tamie's left, and the tree cracked in half and fell on top of her. She raised her hands to cover her face, and I could just barely hear her scream before she was lying on the ground underneath the tree unconscious.

"Tamie," I exclaimed, running over to her.

I put my hand on her neck looking for a pulse. I found it, and let out a sigh. All right now to get her out from under that tree, but how? I put my hands underneath her arms, and tried to pull her out from under the tree, but it wasn't doing anything. I heard a loud clap of thunder, and I could see a bolt of lightning hit a tree in the distance. The tree started to tip over, but I could see the tip of the tree had caught fire.

"Oh great," I muttered. I could see smoke building around the fallen tree in the distance.

Great now we have to deal with a reporter, and a forest fire. I turned back to Tamie, and once again tried to pull her out from under the tree. I heard a rustling behind me, and I turned to see McGee running towards us. He was looking back at the smoke that seemed to be traveling towards us. I turned back towards Tamie, and continued to try and pull her out from under the tree.

"John is that you?" McGee asked. I didn't answer him; I just kept pulling at Tamie. Suddenly my hand slipped, and it scrapped against the tree. A large splinter went into my hand, and I bent over in pain. I could hear McGee moving slowly towards me.

"Stay back," I shouted, not looking at him.

"John if you let me I can help get her out from under the tree, and by the looks of it that fire is heading our way so we should hurry," McGee stated. I knew he was right, but the pain in my hand, and the frustration at not being able to help Tamie was already causing me to change…


	7. Secrets revealed

_**McGee's P.O.V.**_

I'd walked straight through the night trying to catch up to John and that woman. I'd passed by their old camp site a while back, and I had a good feeling that I was catching up to them. I heard a loud clap of thunder, and I looked up to see that the sky was dark and cloudy. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree a little ways ahead of me, and I swear I heard someone scream. I picked up my pace, and just as I was about to enter a clearing I heard another clap of thunder.

I looked back as I walked into the clearing, and I saw a bolt of lightning hit a tree somewhere behind me. The tree caught on fire, and toppled to the ground. I groaned. Great a forest fire. I turned back to see John leaning down over a fallen tree trying to pull the red haired woman out from underneath it.

"John is that you?" I asked. He didn't answer me; he just kept trying to pull the woman out from under the tree. Suddenly his hand slipped, and I could see a large splinter sticking out of his hand. I slowly took a step towards him.

"Stay back," He shouted, not looking at me.

"John if you let me I can help get her out from under the tree. And by the looks of it that fire is heading our way so we should hurry," I stated, looking back at the smoke and flames that were getting closer to us.

But it didn't seem like John was paying attention to me. His skin seemed to be glowing, and I could hear the sound of clothes ripping. I watched as John, who had his back turned towards me, changed into the Hulk. The Hulk looked down at the tree on top of the woman. He growled, and lifted it up, tossing it to the side.

Then he picked her up, and looked back at me. He looked passed me at the smoke moving towards us, then he started walking in the opposite direction. I quickly followed him, not wanting to loss him. We walked for several minutes before the Hulk sat down. I looked back to see that the fire was still moving towards us.

"Come on we have to keep moving," I urged, looking back at the Hulk but keeping my distance.

The hulk just grunted, and set the woman down on the ground. Suddenly his skin began to glow, and his muscle shrank to normal size. I watched as the Hulk turned back into John. John had his hand covering his face so I couldn't see what he looked like. He groaned, and looked up at me. When I saw his face all the blood seemed to drain from my face, and my jaw dropped in shock.

"David?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing…

_**Tamie's P.O.V.**_

I groaned, and sat up. I was lying on the ground, and I could smell smoke somewhere off in the distance. I groaned again, and looked around me. I could see David sitting on the ground a few feet away from me. His shirt and shoes were gone, and his pants where torn.

"David is that really you?" A voice asked. I looked over to see McGee sitting close to David. Uh oh! David looked like he was in shock. I was about to get up and move closer to the two, but the second I moved I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ah," I groaned, grabbing my side. David looked over at me, then jumped up.

"Tamie are you all right?" He asked, running over to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah just a little sore, I guess the hulk's healing ability's doesn't work unless you actually turn into the hulk," I stated.

"Uh yeah that would be a correct guess," David replied, patting my shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" McGee asked, walking towards us. I looked up at David and he nodded his head.

"The hulk heals super-fast, like when I got shot back at the apartment I turned into the She hulk if you will, and when I turned back I was almost fully healed," I explained. McGee looked at me in shock.

"Really, that's interesting," He muttered, sitting down. He looked at David then shook his head.

"I still can't believe this, you're alive, and you're the Hulk, and I also can't believe there are two hulks," He exclaimed.

"Do you want to explain the whole thing, or should I?" I asked, looking over at David.

"I'll tell him," David replied. So David quickly told McGee about what happened to him, and then I told him about what happened to me.

"Wow, that's amazing, I can't believe all this time I've been chasing you," McGee exclaimed once we were finished. I looked past McGee to see that there was a large cloud of smoke moving our way. So I did smell smoke.

"Uh guys is that smoke from a fire?" I asked, pointing towards the smoke.

"Oh yeah, a tree caught fire, we better get moving the fire's heading our way," David replied, standing up.

"Wait we have to go back and get our bags," I said.

"It's too risky," McGee stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Not for me," I shouted, jumping up.

I winced, but kept on running heading back towards the camp site. I felt someone try to grab my arm, but I dodged the person and ran towards the smoke. I could hear McGee and David shouting for me to stop but I kept running, ignoring the growing pain in my side. Knowing my luck I probably cracked a rib or something. By the time I made it back to the camp site my side felt like it was on fire, and I was having trouble breathing. I took a second to catch my breath, and to look around me. I could see fire licking at the trees around the edges of camp site. I raced over to our bags, and snatched them up. I coughed as the smoke reached me, then I turned, and ran back to where I'd left David and McGee.

"Are you insane you could have been hurt," David exclaimed the second I ran over to them.

"Yeah but I got the bags," I replied, holding the bags up and smiling.

"Did you see the fire?" McGee asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, nearly got our bags," I stated, coughing. I winced.

"Tamie how's your side?" David asked.

"It's fine, I probably just cracked a rib, and I may or may not have made it just a little worse by running, but I've had worse besides we need to get going that fire is spreading quickly, and we need to get out of the forest," I explained.

"A cracked rib is no big deal to you?" McGee asked.

"Hey I broke my arm and a rib once when I fell out of a tree when I was five, I blame it on my accident proneness," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. The two of them chuckled.

"All right but the second we get out of the forest, and away from the fire I want to take a look at your side," David stated. I nodded my head, and the three of us started walking away from the fire…

_**Later that day**_

I groaned, and hefted my bag higher on my back. The wind had changed direction, and now the fire was moving towards us even faster. There was a thick cloud of smoke overhead, and I could barely breathe. I looked over to see David and McGee in the same condition as me. I coughed, and a sharp pain went through my side _once again. _

"Do you need to stop?" David asked, looking over at me worriedly. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I replied hoarsely. My throat and lungs where burning from the smoke. Suddenly I tripped over a branch, and I hit the ground face first.

"Tamie are you okay?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, sitting up. I coughed, and groaned as pain shot through my sides.

"Okay maybe not, my side's really starting to hurt, and this smoke isn't helping any," I said, looking up at the two of them.

"Here give me your bag I'll carry it for you," David stated. I shook my head.

"I've got it," I replied, standing up. Another pain went through my body, and I crumpled to the ground.

"All right that's it I want to take a look at your side right now," David stated, bending down next to me. He slowly lifted my shirt up so he could get a look at my ribs. I looked down and gasped. My entire right side was one giant purple bruise.

"Tell me when it hurts," David ordered, gently pressing against my side.

"Ah right there," I exclaimed after a second. He gently touched the area I said hurt and I could see a frown forming on his face.

"I think you may have broken two ribs," He stated. I groaned.

"Great," I replied. I coughed, and groaned in pain.

"Oh that's not good," David exclaimed.

"What's not good?" McGee asked.

"Any time she coughs the broken rib seems to move closer to her lungs, if it keeps moving like this she could puncture a lung," David answered. I groaned again.

"Oh this just gets better and better," I grumbled. I looked back to see the fire only a few yards away from us.

"We've gotta get moving again," I exclaimed, pointing to the fire. I coughed as a cloud of smoke blew in my face. David nodded his head, and stood up. I tried to stand up but I was starting to feel dizzy. I stumbled backwards, and David grabbed my arm. He put my arm around his neck, and helped me walk.

"Uh question I'm in pain so why aren't I turning into the she Hulk?" I asked, looking over at David.

"I think it's because you're not angry or in any immediate danger. We're ahead of the fire for now, and unless that broken rib punctures a lung you won't be in any danger," David answered. I groaned. We continued to walk for what seemed like hours. The smoke cloud was getting thicker and thicker by each passing second, and I couldn't seem to stop coughing.

"That fires moving faster sooner or later it's gonna catch up," McGee exclaimed, looking back.

"Let's just hope we reach the edge of the forest before that happens," I replied, gasping for air. It was getting harder and harder to breath as the smoke cloud got thicker. Suddenly I could hear the sound of a car ahead of us.

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked, looking over at David and McGee.

"Yeah I hear it to," David replied.

"Come on it's coming from this direction," McGee shouted, running towards the sound. I moved as fast as I could following McGee with David's help. We came across a road, and I could see head light's coming towards us.

"Over here," McGee shouted, waving his arms. The car stopped a few feet from us and a man jumped out.

"What are you people doing out here?" He asked.

"We were camping, when the lightning storm struck. It knocked a tree over on my friend and she's hurt," David replied, motioning down at me. I tried to give the man a smile, but it turned into a grimace as a sharp pain went through my side.

"I'll give you guys a ride back to the base site where the fire men are," The man said, motioning us to the car.

"Thanks," I shouted, walking towards the car. David helped me climb into the back of the car, then he got in. Once everyone was in the car, the man started it up and turned around.

"What were you doing down here?" McGee asked.

"I was looking to see how far the fire had spread; you said you were there when the lightning storm struck is that what caused this fire?" The man asked.

"Yeah I saw a lightning bolt hit a tree, and the tree caught on fire," David answered. I groaned, my right side was killing me, and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Tamie, Tamie look at me," David exclaimed, looking over at me. I groaned, and tried to look at him, but I was too tired from walking all day and from the pain in my side. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep…


	8. the crash

_**David's P.O.V. {Firefighter base camp}**_

"Is she going to be okay?" McGee asked, looking down at Tamie.

"She should be as soon as we get her into town and to the hospital," The man who picked us up stated. We'd arrived at the fire fighters bas camp a few minutes ago, and McGee and I had to carry Tamie over to a cot seeing as she was out cold.

"Mark what's the status on the fire?" Another man asked, walking over to us.

"Its spread pretty far, it's gone from quadrant 2, all the way to quadrant 5, that's where I picked them up at," Mark replied, pointing at us.

"Damn it's moving fast, if it keeps moving like this it'll reach town by the end of tomorrow," The other man stated.

"The only thing that could stop this would be if it were to rain," Mark exclaimed, looking out at the smoke cloud which was headed this way.

"We're going to have to move to the secondary base camp, I've already gotten most of the equipment packed up," The other man said.

"We'll need to get a vehicle to send these guys into town, and to the nearest hospital," Mark said, looking back at us. The other man nodded his head.

"I've already got one ready for them," He stated.

"All right then I'll take them to the car. You guys think you can carry her to the car?" Mark asked, turning to face us. I looked over at McGee and he nodded his head.

"I think we can manage," I replied. I bent down next to Tamie, and wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder, and McGee did the same on her other side. She groaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"All right careful now we don't want to jostle her to much or we could cause that broken rib to puncture her lung," I stated, following Mark very slowly.

We finally reached the car, and McGee and I gently set Tamie in the back of the car, then we climbed in. The driver took off heading towards the town. I heard a groan from next to me, and I looked over to see Tamie opening her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, coughing.

"Yeah, we couldn't wake you up," McGee replied, looking back at her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're heading into town, I'm using a short cut through the forest," The driver replied.

"Oh," Tamie mumbled, grimacing.

"How's your side?" I asked.

"Hurts like crazy," She answered.

"All right just relax and try not to move too much," I stated, resting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head. I looked out the window, and I could see smoke moving our way.

"Uh is that smoke coming this way?" Tamie asked, looking over at me. I nodded my head.

"Oh things just keep getting better and better," She muttered. As we moved through the forest the smoke cloud seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and the car started to swerve. I felt the car tip to one side, and suddenly we were rolling. I smashed my head on the ceiling of the car as it made its second roll. When the car finally stopped it was upside down. I looked over to see Tamie lying on the ceiling, now the floor. She was convulsing, and I could see blood running down her chin. I crawled over to her, and was trying to hold her down when her elbow smashed into my nose. I fell back with a grunt and smashed into the window and the glass cracked. I looked out the window to see that the fire was only a few feet away from the car…

_**McGee's P.O.V.**_

I groaned, and opened my eyes. I was dangling from my seat belt in the front of the car, which was now upside down. Suddenly I heard the sound of glass cracking behind me, and I looked back to see David resting against his cracked window.

"David are you all right?" I asked.

He didn't reply. Suddenly his eyes opened, and I saw that they were a strange light green color. Ah crap. I turned back around, and quickly undid my seat belt. When I turned back around David was half way through the metamorphosis. I turned to where Tamie was lying to see that she too was changing into the Hulk.

"Oh this can't be good," I muttered.

Within a few seconds I had two Hulk's crammed inside a very small car. The two growled, and kicked their doors open. I was about to climb into the back when I remembered the driver. I looked over at him, only to see him starring lifelessly at me.

"Damn," I muttered.

I climbed into the back of the car, and crawled out the way the she Hulk had gone. When I got out of the car I could see the two hulks facing each other. They looked confused, like they didn't know what to make of the situation. I looked around me trying to figure out which way we should go. That's when I saw the fire heading our way.

"Uh guys, we might want to get a move on," I exclaimed, looking over at the two hulks.

They looked at me, then in the direction of the fire. They both grunted, and started walking in one direction. I sighed, mine as well follow them. I ran to catch up, seeing as they could move a whole lot faster than I could…

_**Tamie's P.O.V.**_

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around me. I was sitting on the ground next to a road, and David and McGee were next to me.

"Tamie how's your side?" David asked. I took a deep breath, and surprisingly didn't feel too much pain.

"Better, it still hurts a bit but not like it was earlier," I replied, smiling. I looked down at my clothes to see that they were torn but still wearable.

"How far do you think we are from the town?" I asked, looking up at the two.

"We shouldn't be too far, the driver said this was a short cut," David replied. I nodded my head.

"Well then we better start walking," I stated, standing up…

_**One hour later **_

We'd been walking for an hour, and we'd finally made it out of the forest and to a town. I sighed.

"Do I really still need to go to the hospital?" I asked, looking over at David.

"Yes you may have healed considerably but you're still feeling some pain which means that you're not fully healed," David replied. I groaned.

"Hey at least you didn't puncture a lung," McGee stated.

"Actually I think I did when the car crashed, I felt like I couldn't breathe at all," I said, grimacing.

"Oh, well then turning into the hulk must have caused your lung to heal," McGee said, shrugging his shoulder. We were walking through the streets of the town heading towards the hospital.

"Do you think the fire will reach the town?" I asked, looking over at David and McGee.

"I hope not," David mumbled, looking around him. After several more minutes of walking we reached the hospital. I followed David and McGee inside, and up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Uh yeah my side has been hurting ever since I fell down the stairs of my apartment, and the pain has been getting worse," I said, lying about how I'd been injured. McGee gave me a funny look, but I ignored him.

"All right well we'll get you some x-rays, just fill out these forms," The woman said, handing me a clip board with paper's on it. I looked down at the papers, and walked over to a bench.

"Ah we have a problem," I stated, looking up at David and McGee.

"What's the problem?" McGee asked.

"Well I can't exactly tell the truth on this seeing as how I'm supposed to be dead," I whispered.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," McGee muttered.

"Fill out what you can," David suggested. I nodded my head, and started filling out the papers, but I couldn't fill out everything.

"I don't think she's going to accept this," I muttered, looking down at all the blank spots. I'd left out my last name, my address, my insurance, and most of the important stuff.

"Well what do we do?" McGee asked.

"I vote we leave, I mean sooner or later I'm bound to turn back into the she hulk and then I'll be fully healed," I stated, giving them a weak smile

"Yeah but until that time you could make your injury worse," David replied.

"Well what choice do we have?" I asked, looking over at him. David groaned.

"All right fine, I'll wrap up your sides when we find a hotel room," David said. I set the clip board down on the stand next to the bench, and when the nurse wasn't looking the three of us walked out of the hospital.

"So know any good hotels in the area?" I asked.

"I think I might know a place, just follow me," McGee stated.

He started walking away, and David and I followed him. Several minutes later we arrived at a small hotel. McGee got us two rooms, one with two beds and the other with just one bed. We walked up to the room with two beds, and David had me sit down on one of them.

"All right just let me quickly wrap up your sides, then you can go to your room and lay down," David stated, pulling out a first aid kit.

I nodded my head as a yawn escaped my mouth. David quickly wrapped up my sides, and then I got up and walked to my room. I closed the door, walked over to my bed, and flopped down. The second my head hit the pillow I was out…


End file.
